Donald and the Beanstalk
Donald and the Beanstalk 'is the 666th episode of the 11st season. Plot Donald grows a beanstalk to finds help Boo-Boo Chickens oh no we Goofy Mikey Dunlap. Cast *Kustie kat as Mickey Mouse *Babicakes_99 as Pluto ,Goofy *MinaVenus22 as Donald Duck *JoaquinTheWinxer as Boo-Boo Chicken *Dragonix Dubs as Willie the Giant Mouseketools *A Bubble Machine (To slow down the giant) *A Magnifying Glass (To make the footprints look bigger) *Sticky Tape (To fix the beanstalk) *Gold Keys (To unlock the animal pen) *A Teddy Bear (For the giant to cuddle and hug) Transcript Hey, everybody! It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you wanna come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right! Let's go! (LOON HOWLS) (LAUGHS) I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! (CHEERFUL MUSIC PLAYING) CHORUS: (SINGING) ''M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E That's me. M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Come inside It's fun inside It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ANNOUNCER: Roll call! -''Donald! ''-Present. -''Daisy! ''-Here. -''Goofy! -''Here. -''Pluto! ''-(BARKS) -''Minnie! ''-(GIGGLES) Here. -''Mickey! -''Right here! It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Come inside It's fun inside M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E MICKEY: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. (MICKEY READING) MICKEY: Donald and the Beanstalk. Welcome to our clubhouse, everybody! (PLUTO BARKING) That sounds like my dog, Pluto! (LAUGHING) Down, boy, down. Gosh. Hiya, Donald! Hey, Mickey. Look what I got! Magic beans! MICKEY: Magic beans? Huh, where'd you get those? From the giant. I traded my one chicken for five beans. (GASPS) I don't believe it! You traded Boo-Boo Chicken for five magic beans? Uh-huh! Hmm. How do you know they're magic? Hocus-pocus! Uh, Donald, I don't think those beans are magic. I think you've been tricked! Tricked? Aw, phooey! I want my Boo-Boo Chicken back! Gee, Boo-Boo Chicken was the nicest chicken you ever had. (CHUCKLES) He always made you laugh. He danced with you all the time. Yeah, and he gave the best hugs ever! Aw, Boo-Boo Chicken! My chicken! Here's an idea. We've got to get Donald's chicken back so he'll be happy again. Will you help us get Donald's chicken back? That's great! You will? Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! Mouseke hey Mouseke hi, Mouseke ho Mouseke ready Mouseke set, here we go! You're a thinking and a solving, work-it-througher Mouseke me Mouseke you, Mousekedoer Mouseke me Mouseke you, Mousekedoer Meeska, Mooska, Mousekedoer Mouseketools Mouseketools, Mouseketools CHORUS: Here are you Mouseketools MICKEY: A bubble machine, a magnifying glass, sticky tape, gold keys, and a Mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. Look, it's Toodles. Hiya, Toodles! (LAUGHING) Oh, gosh! Hey, there! Toodles is gonna bring us our Mouseketools when we need them! (CHUCKLES) What's going on, fellas? Hey, Goof. We're on our way to see the giant. The giant? What for? Well, Donald traded Boo-Boo Chicken to the giant for five beans. You traded cute, little, sweet, little Boo-Boo Chicken for a bunch of beans? Yeah, I did. But we're gonna get him back! Gosh. The giant lives all the way up in a big barn in the clouds. How are we gonna get up there? Hmm. There must be something we can use to climb up to the clouds. Not these beans. That's for sure! They're useless! Say, do you see anything we can use to climb up to the clouds? Where? Behind us? (ALL GASP) Hot dog! Donald, you were right. Those beans were magic. Look, they turned into a giant beanstalk. Gosh! And it's reaching all the way up to the clouds! Boo-Boo Chicken! Aw, phooey! We'll never climb this beanstalk! Sure, we can! All we have to do is figure out the pattern of the branches. The pattern is, little, little, big. Little, little, big. Little, little, big. Right! OK, everybody. Say the pattern with us while we climb. Here we go. Little, little, big. Say it with me. ALL: Little, little, big. Little, little, big. Little, little, big. Oh, we're almost at the top! Say it two more times! ALL: Little, little, big. Little, little, big. Oh, no! The beanstalk is breaking! What? The beanstalk's beaning. I mean, the beanstalk's breaking. Whoa. We're gonna need a Mouseketool to fix the beanstalk! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Oh, Toodles! MICKEY: A bubble machine, a magnifying glass, sticky tape, gold keys, or the Mystery Mouseketool. What can we use to fix the beanstalk? The sticky tape, right. We got ears. Say, "Cheers." Hooray! Oh, boy. We fixed the beanstalk. Phew! That was close! Come on, we're almost at the top! all Little, little, big. Little, little, big. (CHUCKLES) We climbed to the top of the beanstalk! All right! Now we need to find the giant's barn. Do you see a barn? You do? Where? -There. There. -There. There. Yeah, there it is, right at the top of that cloud! (LAUGHS) Do you see something we can use to get to the barn? Oh! The clouds! The clouds! (LAUGHS) Right! We can jump across the clouds all the way to the barn. Let's count how many clouds we have to jump. Count with me! ALL: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Wow! We have to jump on seven clouds. Jump and count with us! all One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. -GOOFY: We did it! -DONALD: Yay! Yes! We made it across all seven clouds. Good jumping, everybody! Look! Footprints! Oh, boy! Maybe they'll lead us to Boo-Boo Chicken! DONALD: I can't see anything! Gee, those footprints sure are small! Hmm. We're gonna need a Mouseketool to make those footprints look bigger. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Oh, Toodles! A bubble machine, a magnifying glass, gold keys, or the Mystery Mouseketool. What can we use to make the footprints look bigger? (CHUCKLES) The magnifying glass! Right! We got ears. Say, "Cheers." I see cow prints. I see mouse prints! GOOFY: Mouse prints! What kind of prints are these? Chicken prints, yeah! These chicken prints must belong to Boo-Boo Chicken! Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! (CHUCKLES) Let's follow 'em! Which way do the chicken prints go, to the left or to the right? To the right! Yes! Come on, let's follow them. Now which way do the chicken prints go, left or right? Left! You got it! GOOFY: I see red! -(SQUAWKS) -(GRUNTS) Whoa! Ooh. It's the barn! Gosh! That's where the giant lives! Where's my chicken? Boo-Boo Chicken! Hey, look! Three animal pens. Large, medium, and small. Maybe Donald's little chicken is in one of those animal pens. Let's listen. Large. (MOOS) Medium. (BAAS) Or small. (CLUCKS) Which pen is Donald's chicken in? The small pen, right! Come on, let's go. Boo-Boo Chicken, here we come! (LOUD SNORING) GOOFY AND MICKEY: Hmm? That sounds like the giant! Whoa! Shh! We don't want to wake up the giant. (SNORING CONTINUES) MICKEY: Oh! And there he is! I smell... (SNORES) Something. Listen up, guys. We have to tiptoe to the small pen so we don't wake up the giant. Will you help us tiptoe to the small pen? Great! First, we need to stand up. Stand up, that's right. Get up on your feet. All right! Now, tiptoe with us. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. GOOFY AND DONALD: Whoa! (GIANT MUTTERS) BOTH: Uh-oh! Tiptoe faster. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. All right! We made it to the small pen. Great job, everybody! Where's my Boo-Boo Chicken? Gosh! The pen is locked! Aw, nuts! We're gonna need a Mouseketool to open the lock. Everybody whisper, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Oh, Toodles! MICKEY: Bubble machine, gold keys, or the Mystery Mouseketool. What can we use to open the lock? The gold keys, right! We got ears! Whisper, "Cheers!" GOOFY: (WHISPERS) Cheers. The lock is triangle-shaped. Which key has a triangle-shaped end? The one in the middle. You got it! (GASPS) Look at all them chickens! We'll never find Boo-Boo Chicken in here. Sure we will, Donald. Let's see, now, what does Boo-Boo Chicken look like again? Oh, yeah! Boo-Boo Chicken is a little yellow chicken with a big beak and big tail feathers. So, first we have to find all the yellow chickens. Do you see the yellow chickens? Uh-huh. There they are! Now, let's see which one of these three chickens have big beaks. Does the first chicken have a big beak? Well, not really. Does the second chicken have a big beak? Yep. It's even bigger! How about the third chicken? Does it have a little beak like the first chicken, or a bigger beak like the second chicken? Ooh. That's the biggest beak, you betcha! Now, which chicken has the biggest tail feathers, this one or that one? That one. Yeah. You got it! Boo-Boo Chicken! Oh, boy! You found Boo-Boo Chicken! (CHUCKLES) I'm so happy! Thank you, all. (CLUCKS) (SNORING) Magic harp. I was asleep. ALL: Uh-oh! Fee-fi-fo-fum-dee-dee-dum! I smell a mouse, a duck, and a dog! Yum, yum! It's the giant! Oh, he's waking up! Let's get out of here! We need a Mouseketool to slow down the giant. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Oh, Toodles! MICKEY: The bubble machine, or the Mystery Mouseketool. Which one will slow the giant down? GOOFY: (CHUCKLES) Bubbles. MICKEY: Do you think bubbles will slow the giant down? Hey, maybe we want to play them. Let's find out. We got ears! Say, "Cheers". WILLIE: Ooh! Bubbles! laughing (GIGGLES) Uh, uh... went the want bubbles! All right! Good job, everybody! To climb down the beanstalk, we have to say the pattern backwards! Instead of "Little, little, big," what do we have to say now? Big, little, little. Come on, say it with us! ALL: Big, little, little. Big, little, little. Whoa! We gotta say it faster! ALL: Big, little, little. Big, little, little. Whee! All right! We made it all the way down the beanstalk! (SQUAWKS) Oh, boy! Oh, boy! GIANT: Fee-fi-fo-fum! (GASPS) The giant! I want that chicken! Whoo-whoa! They name's chuachs! Boo-Boo Chicken is my chicken! (CLEANS THROAT) Uh, uh... Excuse me, Mr. Giant. (CHUCKLES) Sir? A Boo-Boo Chicken is Donald's chicken and and he didn't mean to trade him! Yeah. I made a big mistake! But I gave you my magic beans. Well, Mr. Giant, you can have your magic beans back, (LAUGHS) but look. They grew into a big, magic beanstalk! But I wan't little Boo-Boo Chicken! He's so cuddly and huggable and cute. Oh! Poor giant, he wants someone to hug! Hey, I know! Maybe a Mouseketool can help! Who do we call? ALL: Oh, Toodles! MICKEY: We used up almost all of our Mouseketools. Ooh, that means it's time for the Mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool!" ALL: Mystery Mouseketool! MICKEY: What's today's Mystery Mouseketool? A teddy bear! Ooh, can we give the giant a teddy bear to cuddle and hug? You betcha! Hey! We used all our Mouseketools! Say, "Super Cheers!" Ha! Here you go, big guy. We don't eddy for me! Oh, he's so cute. Recent duty woody teddy weddy! (CHUCKLES) I think he likes it! You can keep Boo-Boo Chicken. I've got me a teddy bear! (LAUGHS) Oh, goody! I love my Boo-Boo Chicken! (SQUAWKS) -Hooray! -Yippee! -Hooray! -Gosh! Come on, stand up, everybody! It's time to do the Mousekedance! Whh! Hot dog! (BARKING) Hot dog! Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog! Now we got ears, It's time for cheers! Hot dog, hot dog, the problem's solved! Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog! Say, we had a great day saving Boo-Boo Chicken from the giant! We use sticky tape to fix the beanstalk. We look through magnifying glass to follow the chicken prints. We opened the chicken pen with a triangle-shaped key. Then, we slowed down the giant with a bubble machine. Folley, we give the giant a teddy bear and now he has something to hug and love too! DONALD: And I got my Boo-Boo Chicken back! Thanks, everybody. What a hot dog day! Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog! It's a brand new day what you waiting for? Get up, stretch out stomp on the floor! Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog! Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog! We're splitting the scene we're full of beans! So long for now from Mickey Mouse! That's me! It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! See ya real soon! Allusions *'''Title: Donald and the Beanstalk - The title is a play on the story, Jack and the Beanstalk. Trivia *In this episode there are five Mouseketools instead of four. *This episode was released on DVD September 7, 2010. *This episode appears as a bonus feature on the Road Rally DVD. *This episode appeared on DVD 1.5 episodes Minnie's Bow Tique. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes focusing on Donald Duck Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes Category:The Hot Dog Dance - Everyone singing to open the door at the Clubhouse